SOS: MSPP!
by Aiya Quackform
Summary: To whoever is reading this, help! I’m being held captive by an evil creature. Don’t let its cute smile deceive you. !Mild suspense!


_Thanks for reading, please R&R! (Published in issue 214 of the Neopian Times.)_

**SOS: MSPP!**

**By Tashni**

To whoever is reading this, help! I'm being held captive by an evil creature. Don't let its cute smile deceive you. Its heart is blacker than Jhudorah's, and when it's ready to strike, those button-eyes become blood-thirsty, and its dopey smile full of needle teeth! It all started only a few weeks ago.

I went to the pound to adopt a new Neopet, and before long it seemed as though it was my lucky day. Sitting before me was not only a Poogle, but a Plushie Poogle! I snatched him up, and the rare pet was mine! As we walked home he didn't say much, but he smiled at me and I was giddy with joy. My older Neopet, a Jetsam, welcomed him home, and that night we feasted. My Jetsam and I told him all about ourselves, our goals and our dreams. There was brief spark in the Poogle's eye as we spoke of our plans to take a trip to Faerieland, though I thought nothing of it.

The Poogle didn't say much. He sat at the table, eating and listening with a queer smile on his face. We asked him about his old owner, but he would saying nothing more than, "he couldn't take care of my needs anymore." At the time I assumed it must have been too painful for him to talk about. We went to bed late that night, and I never saw my dear Jetsam again.

The next morning I went into the kitchen where my new Poogle sat. With a smile I asked him where his brother was.

"Gone," he replied, a wicked smile on those lips of string.

"What?" I asked with a laugh in my voice.

"Your old Neopet is gone," he said. His voice was different, raspier. "You will do _my_ bidding now."

Horror filled my chest as my cute Poogle's eyes became blood red, it stood on its hind legs, and teeth like needles spread across its face. "Wh-what are you?" I gasped.

"I am the Dark Lord Mehocho!" it shrieked with evil glee.

A scream escaped my mouth, but nothing could save me from this creature—this Malevolent Sentient Plushie Poogle!

I had heard rumors of these Neopets of evil, but quickly dismissed them as stories to scare little children. But what could I say now, trapped in my own house with an MSPP that called himself the Dark Lord Mehocho?

I had a little savings stored away in the bank, but Mehocho threatened me with fates so wicked that I dare not repeat them, and off he sent me to withdraw all my hard-earned NP. Mehocho ordered me to buy him everything he desired: a new bed, more rugs and chairs, and lots of gourmet foods. He ran through my savings like water and sent me to play games and restock for hours, even days on end. Soon he started to demand different things, weapons, armor, vile potions—and Meepits. Oh, the Meepits! Those are evil rodents; don't let their cotton-tails fool you! Mehocho began to demand them by the dozens, and soon he had assembled an army of them! Each demanded its own bed and more and more food. They were constantly amassing weapons, testing them, learning about them. As soon as I finished my NP-making and buying, I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but Mehocho would not let me stay in the house for more than minutes at a time. I had to sleep in the gutter, terrified of going into the house; more terrified of what he'd do to me if I told anyone about him.

One day, after I had been running their errands like mad for weeks, I brought them their daily feast of cheeses and gourmet foods. It was then that I heard something I wasn't supposed to. All the Meepits were in a back room listening to their Dark Lord talk. I crept closer to hear, and this is what Mehocho said:

"My Meepit army, the appointed time is near! Soon we shall attack Defenders of Neopia Headquarters and crush their puny security guards. We will seize their artillery and then move on! We will go up to Faerieland where Jhudorah awaits us. Fyora's magic will be no match for our numbers and Jhudorah's skill. After conquering Faerieland, all of Neopia will soon be ours!"

I was trembling with fear. The horde of Meepits screamed their approval, chattering their large teeth in anticipation. My trembling became so violent that I couldn't run away. I wanted to go to the Defenders of Neopia, warn them of the MSPP! But my legs were jelly. My breathing became so panic-stricken and loud that a Meepit heard me. That was all it took. The cotton-tailed rat squealed an alarm and the pink army was on top of me. Mehocho was enraged, screaming evil threats, promising me that if I breathed a word of his plan he would provide me with the worst fate imaginable. Some of the Meepits latched onto my legs, others began to climb up my sides. I yelled and tried to kick them off, whack them against the walls, anything! The vermin bit and scratched.

Terror filled my heart. I tried to fight or run, but they soon overtook me. At Mehocho's command the Meepits threw me in a basement I didn't know had been built. It was totally bare and mostly dark; nothing for me to sit on or sleep on, or keep warm at night. The air was thick with dust; my only source of fresh air and light was a small barred window overlooking my old lawn. When I wasn't eating my daily ration of jelly and water, I would stand there and look for someone to help me, but it was a quiet neighborhood. I didn't see another soul. During those days I had time to think of my life as it was only a few weeks ago, how happy my Jetsam and I were. Oh, how I wished I knew where he was! Who knew if he was safe, maybe with another Neopian? Did he know where I was? Did he think I abandoned him? I wanted so badly to see him again, to have him at my side. I promised myself I would find him someday, no matter what it took.

After some days, I was gazing out my little window when a miracle occurred! A winged PetPet landed in front of the window. The Whoot cocked its head at me. I was nearly in tears both of joy and desperation. "Whoot," I whispered, terrified the Meepits would hear me. "Please, bring me a pen and paper!" If it brought its owner, that would surely have attracted the attention of the Meepits. But maybe this little Whoot could smuggle me the materials I needed to get a message out! To warn Neopia! "Hurry, Whoot and be quiet. All of Neopia is in danger!"

The owl's eyes grew big, but it nodded and flew off. I waited all day, but by the time the moon came out, I had lost hope. Dark Lord Mehocho would conquer the world, and enslave all Neopians to do his bidding, just as he had enslaved me.

The next morning's light reinvigorated me, and soon hope came back to my heart. The Whoot returned, and in his beak he carried a pencil and paper! He gave it to me, and this is my warning.

There is at least one Malevolent Sentient Plushie Poogle in Neopia, and it is amassing an army of Meepits! Arm yourselves, citizens of Neopia. We must stop this evil, and its home base is at 167—

_My name is Tashni. I found a Whoot in Neopia Central with a piece of paper containing this message in its beak. As soon as I took the paper it flew away, so I'm not sure where it got it from. I have submitted it to the Times so you all could hear, though I'm not sure who it's from or even whether this is true or just a prank. But here it is, Neopia. I will let you decide whether to heed its warning or not. /i _


End file.
